The Bite
by austinpriddy
Summary: In this action packed adventure werewolves are real. Let's just see if you can handle it.


It all started that night, that one terrible night a few weeks ago. I've learned to control it now, I don't struggle anymore. I'm a better person, I really didn't mean too. These were just some of the ridiculous things I said just a few weeks ago. I'm stronger now. I may not be a leader but I'm well on my way to being one. All thanks to that night a few weeks ago, that one night, that one bite.

***A few weeks ago***

I am just an ordinary boy, living in a small city called Oak Town. Not many people live here, because of this towns "reputation" but I hope to change that one day, I don't know how but I will, I just know it. Today is the first day in my new house, I'm pretty excited about living here, and I've heard all these myths and legends about this place. I hope to find out if they're real, which I hope they are. Many of these myths and legends talk about mythical creatures roaming the town. Mythical creatures such as vampires, banshees, and werewolves. My name is Oliver Kinsley, and I'm going to make history.

"Beep, beep, beep"

"Ughhh…." That's the worst noise in the world, I hate it so much, and it means time for school. But todays not just any ordinary high school day, today is worse. Today's my first day at a new school. I hate being the new kid, it's hard to make friends, and what's worse is that I transferred in the middle of the semester. This means I'm going to struggle keeping my grades up considering I haven't learned anything yet.

So about 2 minutes later I get up and started my morning routine. First I gather up my clothes to take a shower. So I gathered up my clothes and did exactly that. Next I get dressed and brush my teeth, which is what I just finished doing. Then I go downstairs and eat my breakfast, which doesn't take that long. But today it took less time than usual, because my mom was in such a hurry. She didn't want to be late to her new job at the hospital, and she didn't want me to be late for my first at school.

The car ride was like hell. I just stared out the window watching the trees fly past us. Watching the birds fly in the sky. Finally, the thing I dreaded most us pulling into the school. The school I must say looked fairly new, like it had just been built. I must say whoever designed this school must have a lot of money to spend.

"Oliver, have a good day today, and don't worry I will be here to pick you up after school."

"I will mom don't worry."

I sure hope my mom picks me up considering the ride here took 20 minutes. I wouldn't want to walk home for 30 minutes. I push all the negative thoughts behind me and opened the door to Oak Wood High School, home of the wolf. As I walked in I couldn't help but stare at everything, it was all amazing. Never have I seen such a beautiful school, everything was so neat and well organized. I made my over to the office, opening up the door I saw this middle aged woman with a smile planted on her face.

"You need help finding you classes?" she said.

"Um, yeah. I'm new so I don't know what my classes are, or where they are."

"Well take a seat Mr.?"

"My name is Oliver Kinsley, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Oliver, just take a seat while I get you figured out."

While she was typing away at her desk, I took a seat and admired all the artwork, and everything in the office. After I had looked at everything there was to see I shifted my gaze out the window towards the forest line across from the road. It looked so beautiful. I myself love nature and everything about it; if I could I would spend all day out there.

"Excuse me Oliver, I have your schedule printed and ready to go, your locker is number 4 and your first class is Chemistry 101, room 210 just down the hall, third door on the right." Said the woman as she handed me the paper.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

I walked out the door as she resumed her typing; she seemed like a busy woman. I walked down the hall until eventually I found lock number 4. I put all my stuff inside the locker and walked where she told me to. I walked down the hall until I reached the third door on the right. I reached for the handle slowly until it was in my grasp; I slowly turned the handle and opened the door. What I feared came true, all the attention was directed towards me and I could feel my cheeks get red, like a tomato.

"Hello, you must be new; my name is Mr. Phelps the chemistry teacher."

"Hi, my name is Oliver Kinsley." I said in a slightly lower tone.

"Well Oliver, nice to meet you, you can sit next to Belle Prater." He says as he points to where my seat is. He hands me a chemistry book and I walk myself back to my seat avoiding eye contact with anyone. I pulled my chair out from under the desk and sat down scooting closer to the chair. I opened the book and placed my head down so no one can stare at me.

"Hi, my name is Belle."

I started to raise my head up as I said "Hi, my name is Oliver."

Now I'm not the kind of person to believe in Love at First sight, but this is an exception. I mean she's beautiful. I've never seen anymore as beautiful as her. She has the most amazing eyes, the most amazing long brown hair. I just sat there and stared at her beauty.

"Is something wrong?" she said looking as me worryingly.

"No, it's nothing." I said smiling as I put my head back down, barely catching the smile that appeared on her face.

The rest of the day was pretty much a blur. After chemistry I went to English and then to lunch. Nothing interesting happened at lunch today; I sat alone at a table. After lunch I went to Social Studies and the last class of the day was Art. After school I waited for my mom to show up, which didn't happen, she must have had to work overtime. So I started walking home.

The walked seemed longer than expected but it really only took about 30 minutes. I started to walk down my gravel driveway trees lining both sides of the road. About halfway down the road I started hearing noises, sort of like a howling. I knew coyotes were native to this land. So it didn't bother me as much, as it should of. That's I saw it, the wolf.

I didn't even have a chance to run, the wolf just ran at me and before I knew it I had an unbearable, piercing pain in my side. That's when I started to scream and then everything went black.


End file.
